


True

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assault, Break Up, Dark Rob Benedict, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Past Rob Benedict/Reader, Past Rob Benedict/You, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	1. Chapter 1

Setting: Home

Genre: Fluff to Light Smut

Ship: Reader X Richard Speight Jr  
Prompt: Depression + Post Break Up

Trope: Friends to Lovers

 

You looked at your phone and sighed, Rob had officially ended your relationship of three years a few days prior because he couldn’t handle your depression, and you could understand why he did it, you just wish he hadn’t done it how he had, in front of everyone at a bar. You left the bar and took your car, he could find his own way to wherever he would live after your separation. You looked up when there was a knock at the door, you could see Richard’s car was outside, and there was two people who it would be: Rob or Richard.

 

You pulled on a jacket and walked to the door, opening it to find Richard. You could see he’d hadn’t told Rob he was coming. You invited him in, not saying a word. Instead you moved to lay on the sofa and sighed, curling into a ball.   
“He’s an idiot” Richard said softly, moving to sit beside you. He rested your head on his lap and brushed his fingers through your hair.   
“Is he? I’m not exactly stable” You shrugged. He shook his head.   
“That shouldn’t have anything to do with it though. A true man should be there for you, to hold you when you need it, to cook you a nice meal when you’ve had a stressful day at work, to massage you when have aches or anything” He said, lightly massaging your skull lightly.   
“That does sound nice, just something that I will never be able to have” You sighed. Richard shook his head.   
“There is someone who wants to give you all of that and so much more” He said. You knew he was talking about himself.   
“I guess...I just...I don’t know” You whispered. Richard kissed the top of your head gently.   
“I understand that you need time, just know, I’m always gonna be here for you, for anything you need” He said softly. You nodded and smiled sadly.

“Thank you” You whispered. Richard smiled and brushed his fingers through your hair again.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.   
“Awful” You sighed. Richard kissed the top of your head.   
“Talk?” He suggested. You shrugged.  
“It’s about Rob, I understand he’s your friend” You said softly.  
“He chose to lose me as a friend when he punched me in the face because I told him I was going to come here” He said. You frowned slightly, but nodded.  
“I could feel us drifting apart, my mental health has gone to shit and he just gave up on me, I guess. We haven’t had sex in nearly a year” You admitted. Richard frowned.   
“Damn, he’s not a man” Richard said, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“I just wish he’d spoken to me about it instead of cheating on me” You admitted.  
“He cheated?” Richard asked, you could sense he was angered by that news. You nodded.  
“Yeah, he uh...he slept with four different women over the space of a week” You said quietly. Richard frowned.  
“On behalf of him, I’m so, so sorry” He said softly. You shrugged.   
“Can I be honest about something” You said quietly. He nodded.  
“Sure, go ahead” He said.   
“I uh...I never actually had a good orgasm with him...Every time it was just about him getting off and then I was left on my own” You admitted. Richard frowned.  
“Want me to show you what it’s like to have a proper man?” Richard asked.   
“I guess” You shrugged. Richard leant down and kissed you, manhandling you until you were sat in his lap, _how did he know that turned you on?_

 

You moaned slightly as he shifted to lay on top of you, grinding against you. You moaned loudly, reaching up to tug on his hair and move his head to your neck. Richard grinned and took the opportunity, marking your neck with bites and nips. You moaned louder and reached between your bodies, unzipping your jeans and pushing them down. Richard smirked and pulled back.   
“Eager?” He asked, a small smirk. You nodded and whimpered slightly.   
“Don’t worry princess, I’ll make sure you get off alright” He promised, kneeling in front of the sofa. You shifted and rested your legs on his shoulders, watching as he pulled away your jeans, followed by your panties. You let your head fall back against the cushions, your hips roling as Richard marked your thighs with more nips and bites. You moaned louder when he dipped his head down, lifted your hips and spread your legs, while starting to eat you out. You cried out, knotting your fingers into his hair and pulling his head down. Richard chuckled lightly, holding your hips close. You came, not knowing what hit you. It threw your body completely off focus, you couldn’t think of anything except the feeling of _need want more_ that repeated. He sat back and chuckled.   
“Good?” He asked, a smirk covering his face.  
“Fuck yeah, need more” You said softly. He smiled.   
“How much more?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Need you in me, need someone to show me I’m worthy” You said, looking down at the end part.   
“Lead me to the bedroom then” He smiled, cupping your cheek. You grinned and nodded, holding a hand out for him and standing up. He smiled and followed you eagerly up the stairs, and when you opened the door to the bedroom, you frowned slightly. It still smelt like Rob.  
“Hey, it’s okay to be upset you know! I’m here to help take your mind off of him” Richard said. You nodded.   
“I know, I know...let’s go to the spare room at least” You said. Richard nodded and pulled a condom from the box on the nightstand as you left the room. You chuckled slightly and climbed onto the bed in the spare room.   
“How do you want me?” You asked. He frowned slightly.  
“You say it as if I’m just going to use you, so to say, rather than making it about you” He said. You shrugged.  
“That’s kinda how I’ve always had it, not liked it but couldn’t say much else” You said. Richard shook his head.   
“How do you want to do it?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“What’s that one, uh...face to face” You suggested.  
“Missionary” He smiled, kissing you gently. He deepened the kiss, pushing you against the bed. You moaned and scratched down his back slightly, pulling his boxers away. Richard smirked and kissed you.  
“Don’t worry about me, let’s just make it about you” He said, lifting the bottom of your top. You nodded and helped him pull it away. He smiled and kissed you, while removing your bra. He nipped at your chest, biting down lightly on a nipple. You cried out and rocked up against him, grabbing his hand and pushing it into your underwear. He chuckled and seemed to get what you was hinting towards. He gently fingered you, it was so much nicer than anything Rob ever did to you. You rocked against him slightly.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Richard chuckled and added another finger, he had three inside of you and you knew this was different to what you had with Rob. Rob fucked you, Richard’s making love to you. You realised the feelings you had for Rob weren’t love, it was Richard that you loved. You reached up and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Richard smirked, while kissing you. You grinned.   
“I’m ready” You whispered. Richard nodded and reached over you, picking up the condom. You watched him pull it on. He looked up to him and your eyes met.   
“Are you ready?” He asked, biting his lip. You smiled.   
“Yeah” You said softly. He smiled and rubbed your thigh as he pushed in. You moaned at the fullness, it was such a good feeling. Your head fell against the pillow as Richard pushed fully in.   
“Fuck” You cursed, scratching your hands down his back. He groaned and slowly rolled his hips, hitting a spot inside you that you didn’t even know would feel so good. You panted and moaned, rocking your hips up to meet his. Richard smirked and reached up to kiss you again.   
“Fuck” You moaned. He chuckled and sped up slightly. You moaned louder and louder until you came. He smirked and came a moment later, gripping your hips slightly. You panted and brushed your fingers through the hair that was stuck to your forehead from sweat. Richard smiled and pulled out, taking the condom off. He removed it and left the room, returning a moment later with a cloth. He cleaned your body and smiled. You smiled and pulled him close, shifting so you could lay on his chest. Richard smiled and trailed his hand down your back.   
“So...how was it?” He asked softly.   
“The best” You whispered.   
“First time I’ve actually had an orgasm” You admitted. He frowned.   
“Seriously?” He asked. You nodded, shifting to rest your hands on his chest.   
“Well, I’m glad to give you the honors” He shrugged. You chuckled and smiled.   
“What do you want us to become? Like, if you could have us any type of relation, what would it be?” You asked, after a surge of confidence.   
“I’d love for us to be dating, but I understand that you probably need time and stuff” He said.   
“I don’t think I do to be honest...I think I’m ready to be treated better” You said softly. Richard smiled widely and held your hand in his own.  
“Are you serious?” He asked, smiling widely. You nodded.  
“Yeah...” You smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. Richard smiled and hugged you tightly, shifting so you were spooning.   
“I’m gonna treat you so much better than he ever did” Richard promised, and you knew it was true.


	2. Chapter 2

You were laid in bed, one cold Sunday morning. Richard's arms were wrapped around your waist, providing some warmth. You hadn't been dating long, only a few months, but you were so much happier with him. No one really knew of your relationship, only a few close friends. Even Rob didn't know. You looked to Richard. He was snoring away. You smiled to yourself slightly. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, he had no worries with him. You loved watching him sleep. You reached up and brushed your fingers through his hair.

Later in the day, Richard had decided to go out for a drink with Rob, so they could talk about everything that went on between them. Richard had promised not to tell of the relationship, though you knew that if Rob said anything about you, that there could be a problem.

Rob leant against the bar, pint in hand.   
“Have you seen (Y/N) recently?” He asked, finishing the last bit of his pint.   
“Not for a while” Richard lied. Rob nodded.   
“What actually happened between you and her?” Richard asked. He decided to do some digging, to find out what Rob was thinking of the entire situation.   
“She was a looney tune. Chicks like that won’t work with me” Rob shrugged, ordering another beer. Richard clenched his fists slightly, downing the remainder of his beer.  
“You’re a looney tune for losing someone as amazing as (Y/N)” He said angrily, before walking away. He felt someone, _Rob_ , tug on his shoulder.   
“What do you mean?” He asked. Richard shook his head and went turn around, met by Rob’s fist. The force of the punch knocked him back, but he just shoved Rob away and left the bar. He walked in circles until he lost Rob, and then slid into your house. You’d fallen asleep relatively early and were still asleep. Richard stripped off and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around you.   
“How was it?” You asked, opening one eye.   
“He’s a nob” Richard shrugged. You smiled and curled close.   
“What happened?” You asked.  
“Uhh…he called you a looney tune, I called him one. He punched me, I left, he followed for a while but eventually got bored” Richard shrugged. You leant up and kissed him.   
“Thank you” You whispered, your eyes were barely open. Richard smiled and kissed your forehead.  
“Get some sleep, sweet. We can talk in morning” He whispered. You nodded and curled impossibly closer, wrapping your arms around him and tangling your legs with his. You eventually fell asleep, resting your head on his chest.

  



	3. Chapter 3

You awoke in the early hours of the morning with a jolt. You don’t know what woke you, but whatever it was, it seemed to wake Richard to. You looked up to him and frowned, laid silently. Then you heard it. _Rob._ It was his sing-song voice, the one you feared so much. It may seem silly, that it’s nothing major. But the only time you heard that voice is when he would hurt you. You whimpered, almost silently. Richard seemed to understand this, and covered you in the duvet, hiding you, before he crept out of the bed, picking up a baseball bat. You could see him moving towards the door, the bat resting on his shoulder.   
“Rich. What are you doing here?” Rob’s voice was loud, especially compared to the peaceful silence you and Richard had been in. You didn’t hear anything, and for a second, you got scared that Rob had hurt Richard.   
“I’m treating (Y/N) like she deserves. Like a human being. Not whatever you treated her like” Richard said.   
“Where is the lil’ slut anyway? Need a good hole” Rob said. You heard a thud.   
“Cunt” Richard’s voice hit your ears and it made you laugh more than it should. You hadn’t heard that word used as an insult for so long. You watched as Richard’s body moved back into the bedroom, and gently lifted the duvet away. He lifted you up and hugged you tightly.   
“You’re so much more than what he says” He promised. You nodded, though you didn’t believe it, and cried into his shoulder slightly.

Eventually you pulled away.   
“Should we ring the police? He’s an intruder, and he was armed” Richard said. You frowned.  
“Armed?” You asked. Richard nodded, and lifted his arm. You could see a skin-deep cut on his arm. It wasn’t too bad, thankfully, but it could’ve been much worse if you hadn’t woken.   
“Yeah, we should. My phone is downstairs” You said. Richard reached into his jeans and pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling 911.

Barely 5 minutes later, blue flashing lights surrounded your house. Three officers with guns ran in and quickly took Rob away. You relaxed in Richard’s arms, where you were both still sat on the bed.   
“I think I’m ready to tell everyone about us” You whispered. Richard smiled and nodded, kissing your forehead. He shifted so you were spooning on the bed.   
“I should bandage your arm first” You said softly. He shrugged.   
“You can if you want, I don’t mind” He said softly. You smiled and kissed his forehead, before slipping out of the bed and going through to the bathroom. You returned a few moments later and sat cross legged on the bed, shifting until he laid his arm across your lap. You covered the wound, and ensured it was cleaned before wrapping the bandage. You leant down and kissed him gently once you’d finished.   
“Better?” He asked, chuckling slightly. You smiled and nodded.  
“Much” You smiled, shifting so you were spooning and shoving the first aid kit onto the floor. You curled closer to Richard and smiled.   
“How do you want to tell people?” He asked. You shrugged and yawned, curling up on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“Get some rest” He whispered. You nodded and smiled, quickly falling asleep. Richard watched you for a few moments before taking a selfie with your head on his chest. He uploaded it to Twitter with the caption ‘ _Apparently I’m a pillow. Waiting on a review_ ’ before pushing his phone aside and also falling asleep.


End file.
